


'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm

by Nicdrea



Category: DESTROYA - My Chemical Romance (Song), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fabulous , Other, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicdrea/pseuds/Nicdrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet Hair. Lip-gloss smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First ever fan fiction (so please have mercy)  
> Based on Danger Days: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys album by My Chemical Romance ♥

The night sky was covered in millions, hell even billion stars, all scattered around. Somewhere Big and some small, but they all shined just as bright. The moon light illuminated all throughout the desert. And I, well I just sat there taking in all the beauty of it. It wasn't the safest being out here, at least not this late at night, but that doesn't matter to me. I get why some people prefer the underground life, it's safer and you can be a little bit more at ease. But I could never be part of that, no matter how much fear BLI tries to indulge it won't get to me. It can't. I can't live in fear, how would I survived if I did. Someday everything will get better, but it would never be the same as before. And you know what?, I'm totally okay with that. I wouldn't trade this life for anything, Crazy Right?. 

 

I kept a look out for any dracs that might've been doing rounds. Luckily it was a pretty uneventful night, so there were barely any out on patrol. Though you could never be too careful. I had my gun at hand just in case something does happen. I started down at it, examining it. I stared at all the splatters and bursts of colors it had, taking close note at all the scratches and dents it had accumulated. I remember the day I got it, my dad helped me out with it. This gun is special to me for that precise reason, it's all I have left that reminds me of him. He had gotten ghosted a couple of months back by some exterminator down on route Guano. He died trying to protect me from BLI. I still remember the look he had when he died. The glimmer in his eyes. I tried saving him but it was too late before i could even put my finger on the trigger he was shot dead. He's the reason I fight, why I'm not scared. I like to believe that he's somewhere out there, probably with mom. It keeps me sane. 

 

I remember my life before the fires. I was an honor student who cared way to little but had a big imagination. I loved to draw, I even took up a little bit of music. I haven't touched a piece of paper and pencil in a long time, let alone an instrument. They're pretty rare to come around these days, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. I remember all of my school friends perfectly, I especially remember my Best friend. He was a weirdo just like me, he was the type of person that couldn't finish telling a funny story because he would laugh too hard. He loved to be creative and create stuff. He would always surprised me with something new. He was tall and had brown shaggy hair. His glasses, always a different color each year. Everybody said we would end up together sooner or later, but that never had an answer. I chuckled a bit just thinking about his goofy grin. At the same time though... I missed him. I missed him so fucking much. 

 

The desert air was cold and slapping against my back. This was one of those moments in which you just sat back a just let your mind go. A tear rolled down my cheek thinking about them. I wiped it away, I shouldn't cry over this. They're in a much better place away from all this chaos and destruction. A smile spread itself over my face but the tears kept coming. Soon enough I was ballin' like a child " Dammit...." I whispered covering my face with my hands. " Dammit!" my fist balled into a fist. I was so angry, everything was taken away from me. All this suffering, the running around hiding, acting like it was the last moment you'll ever be able to breath just one more time. It's because of him. His fault. All of it. And one day.... One day he was gonna fucking pay for the shit he's done. Him and all the assholes working for him. The day will come and when it does I'll be the first one there to watch it happen. 

 

I stayed there for a couple of minutes until I saw headlights heading near where I was. "Shit" was the though the came to mind. I grabbed my gun and kept it close. I made a run for my bike as soon as I could. The lights were a little too far away for me to make out if it was a Killjoy or a drac . I decided not to stay long enough to find out. I hoped on my bike and was out of there. I drove as fast as I could to get out of that area, but the headlights just kept getting closer and fast. I guess my question would be answered soon enough. I heard gun rays being fired and I turned my head around to see what was going out. It was the Fabulous Four, and no surprise they had a trail of dracs behind them. They kept shooting at each other and in the process one drac spotted me. The drac picked up the speed and passed the killjoys trying to get close to me. I took my gun and shot back at him trying to get him off my trail. First shoot. Missed by an inch. Second shot. He wasn't as lucky. I hit him right in the forehead. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. His body toppled down to the ground and as soon as it did the Fabulous four had to swerve trying not to get caught on him. They were successful in doing so but in the process they missed a couple of shots. I kept going, my hair dancing around the wind. I laugh escaped my lips, this was something else. Nights like these are the best kind. Suddenly a band of four more came in front of me firing and missing. I took this as my opportunity to have a bit more fun and aimed at them. If they wanted a fight, that's what they were gonna get.   
I shot at the first one I saw and hit them in the shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill him but it would do damage. I kept firing and had taken three out. The last one of them kept shooting, missing me by inches, He came pretty close to hitting me, but it just skimmed me on the side. "Fuck" I said, skims hurt more than actually being shot at. That was it, I was done fooling around. I took my gun and fired aiming for his head. I ended up hitting his neck but he was down. It seemed as the Fabulous four had taken care of the other ones and the night was peaceful one again. 

 

I pulled up on the side of the road. My side was bleeding thanks to the wound I had received moments earlier. It seemed the others noticed and they pulled up as well. One by one they got out of they're trams am. " Hey, you good Kid" Party Poison asked, walking towards me. "Yeah it's just a skim" I said, it hurt like hell though " Skims are worst than being shot at" Fun ghoul called out. A little laugh escaped my mouth but it just made my side hurt even more than what it already was. I didn’t let them see that though.   
We knew each other from the Joint on sector six. Everybody kinda knew each other to be honest. Even if you didn't you would still help each other out. That was basically like an unofficial law among us killjoys. I ripped a bit of my shirt and used it to apply pressure to it, stop the bleeding. We had talked to each other, even gone to battery city looking for supply together. But I couldn’t say I knew who they were, we weren't even friends. We were just an acquaintance .   
"You know riding a bike doesn’t make matters more helpful, its pretty easy to get shot at" Kobra Kid said " It's easier to shoot at them though" I said with a small smile "Fair point" He said and continued to do whatever it was he was doing. "We'll you guys can go, I'm fine" I said "You sure?" Party poison said "Yeah, I'm sure" "Well we're gonna hit up the battery, see ya there?" He said just so that I could here, not that the others where paying attention " Sure thing " I said a shy smile spread itself on my face.   
With that they got in the trams and drove off. By now my side had stopped bleeding, still hurt like hell but I was good to go.


End file.
